Senja
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: Mereka dipertemukan dibawah sinar senja namun sinar senja jugalah yang memisahkan mereka untuk selamanya./review pleaseee :3, dun flame okaaay


Mereka dipertemukan dibawah sinar senja namun sinar senja jugalah yang memisahkan mereka untuk selamanya.

**Tomoko: HAI MINNA~ jumpa lagi dengan saya Tomoko Takami XD #Kru THG: BOSEN KITA SEMUA KETEMU LU!# kali ini saya membawa pair Finnie~ so enjoy~ **

**DISCALIMER: Tante Suzanne Collins punya Hunger Games sedangkan saya punyanya ini!**

**WARNING: OOC, LEBAY, MENDRAMATISIR!**

Finnick Odair pertama kali bertemu dengan Annie Cresta pada saat Annie mengikuti Hunger Games ke-70 dibawah cahaya temaram senja yang berpendar di langit Distrik 4, sinar senja terpantul di wajah Annie yang pucat pasi.

"Salam kenal, aku mentor kalian. Finnick Odair," Finnick mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Aku Jake Frelley, dia Annie Cresta. Partnerku," laki-laki berambut perak itu tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan sang mentor, Annie Cresta menatap Finnick Odair dengan tatapan muram bercampur ketakutan.

Dan hari itu juga Annie mulai merasuki Finnick perlahan-lahan sampai kedalam jantung Finnick yang paling dalam.

"Ingat, saat _bloodbath _kalian harus lari dari sana, sejauh mungkin sampai tak terlihat oleh peserta yang lain," Finnick memberikan nasihat terakhir sebelum Annie dan Jake naik _hovercraft _menuju area pertarungan.

"Semoga beruntung," Xion mengecup kening Annie dan Jake sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Ombak bergulung menyapu para peserta yang tersisa, menyisakan para peserta yang mati tenggelam. Dengan basah kuyup, Annie mendongak melihat langit tak berawan dengan pandangan nanar, terompet dibunyikan selaku kemenangan Annie dalam Hunger Games ke-70.

"_Ladies and gentleman! _Kita sambut pemenang Hunger Games kita! Annie Cresta!" sambut Claudius disertai tepuk tangan yang meriah dari Capitol. Finnick yang menonton perjuangan Annie selama 2 minggu menghela napas lega.

"_Selesai sudah," _batin pria atletis itu, namun jalan mereka tak akan mudah seperti sekarang.

"Kau kenal Annie Cresta?"

"Ya, aku kenal dia. Dia gadis gila dari Distrik 4 kan?" beredar desas-desus tentang Annie si gadis gila dari Distrik 4, desas-desus itu terus terdengar.

"Aku takut Finnick... mereka menganggapku gila..." bisik Annie ketakutan sore itu setelah pidato di Distrik 7. Gadis itu memeluk Finnick erat-erat.

"Tenanglah, dimataku kau bukan gadis gila, hembuskan nafasmu perlahan-lahan..." pinta Finnick sambil mengelus rambut ber-ombak Annie. Ombak laut berdebur pelan sore itu, matahari bersinar mewarnai langit Distrik 7 dengan selimut jingganya.

"Ahhh! Jake!" teriak Annie saat tengah malam, banyangan Jake kembali menghantui Annie, walaupun Hunger Games itu sudah berlalu 2 bulan. Finnick memeluk Annie, bulir-bulir air mata kembali menetes dari _orb _hijau Annie membasahi kaus hitam milik Finnick.

"Finnick, aku takut... mereka selalu menghantuiku terutama Jake.." isak Annie, Jake Frelley tewas secara mengenaskan saat Hunger Games ke-70, Jake melindungi Annie dari lemparan pisau peserta Distrik 3 dan parahnya setelah lemparan pisau itu selesai datang lemparan kapak dari peserta Distrik 7 kearah Jake dan memenggal kepala Jake dengan cepat.

Dan setelah hal itu, 1 minggu Annie berlari-lari layaknya orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya sampai dia dinobatkan menjadi pemenang.

"Sssh... tenang Annie," desis Finnick samil mengelus Annie.

"Aku takut..." dan malam itu dilewati dengan isakan tangis Annie.

"Annie ditangkap oleh Capitol," sepatah kata dari Haymitch membuat pikiran Finnick berkecamuk bagaikan laut yang mengamuk, diteguknya kopi hitam yang ada didepannya, jari-jari Finnick terus mengikat tali yang ada didepannya lalu melepaskan tali itu dan kembali mengikat tali tersebut, sepanjang malam dia dan Katniss—yang menunggu berita Peeta—menarik ikatan simpul tersebut, tak peduli sesakit apa yang dirasakan oleh mereka, ini masih belum sepadan dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Annie dan Peeta.

"Finnick! Finnick!" seru Annie gembira, tanpa peduli air yang menetes-netes dari tubuhnya.

"Annie!" pekik Finnick bahagia, gadis bermata hijau tersebut menghambur kedalam pelukan Finnick, rindu yang meluap di antara mereka tanpa peduli orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Annie, kurasa aku akan ikut dengan Katniss dan yang lain," ucap Finnick saat mereka berada di kamar di Distrik 13.

"Finnick, kumohon jangan pergi... kau sudah berjanji padaku kan? kau juga berjani padaku bahwa kau akan menemaniku saat kelahiran anak kita yang pertama kan?" bisik Annie lirih, timpaan cahaya matahari senja menyinari kamar mereka saat itu.

"Maafkan aku Annie, aku janji aku akan kembali padamu," balas Finnick dan saat itu jugalah kedua insan itu berpisah dibawah sinar senja.

_3 tahun kemudian..._

Seorang wanita berambut hitam menggandeng putranya yang diberi nama Finnian Odair berjalan menuju kuburan Finnick.

"Annie?" sapa suara dari belakang.

Annie menoleh dan menemukan sosok Katniss Everdeen—yang kini berganti menjadi Katniss Mellark dan suaminya, Peeta Mellark. Ditangan Katniss terdapat sebuket bunga dandelion.

"Hai Katniss, Peeta," sapa Annie sementara Finnian Odair menggelayut di tangan Ibunya saat melihat Katniss dan Peeta.

"Hello Kido, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Peeta sambil bertoast dengan Finnian, Finnian membalas toastnya sambil tertawa.

"Sudah 3 tahun ya..." gumam Katniss sambil berjalan menuju kuburan Finnick.

"Iya..." balas Annie lirih, saat mereka sampai di kuburan Finnick, Peeta menaruh buket bunga dandelion tersebut dan mulai berdoa, ya. 3 tahun lalu Finnick meninggal dunia akibat dimakan mutt yang memburu pasukan Katniss saat pemberontakan terjadi, saat Annie mendengar hal itu, tulang-tulang di tubuh Annie seakan dicabut meninggalkan tubuh Annie terkulai lemas.

"Aku percaya Finnick, walau kau sudah disana kau masih mengawasi kami kan?"

_**Yak ._., another junk fic from me. Karena saya udah lama gak nulis kemampuan menulis saya jadi dull aka tumpul ;A. Tanpa banyak cingcong. Review?**_


End file.
